Yui's First
by ajoy3
Summary: Yui and Ayato one shot. LIME.


Yui dragged one foot in front of the other; she was exhausted. She briefly contemplated lying down on the small sofa near the entrance to regain her strength before making her way up the corradors to be bedroom. Yes, a rest is what she needed.

She felt the plush cushion, and allowed herself the luxuary of feeling the fine material with her finger tips. She was literally drained. The brothers had been sucking her life blood relentlessly, each seemed intent on being the one to take it all.

She knew she shouldn't trust them; they were vampires after all. She couldn't help but _want_ to though. They all seemed to be in tremendous pain. As she closed her eyes she wished they would look t her as Yui instead of a meal.

It wasn't long before she felt a strong pair of arms hoist her in the air. She tried to focus her vision on the scenes around her. Her heart clenched in something akin to fear. No she didn't fear the brothers, she feared their fangs.

Each one made her feel different when they drew her blood, they all had their different ways of draining her. It was not only the force and location of their urges, but emotions that each brother triggered in her; fear, uneasiness, dirtiness, shock, pity… and arousal.

She wouldn't admit it; how could she be aroused by a vampire feeding off of her? He would show up when she wasn't looking, and crack his mischievous grin. Yui was unsure if Ayato was aware that he caused this reaction, but she didn't doubt it. She had a feeling he could read her through her blood.

She knew it Ayato carrying her without even looking. He always held her differently; like she belonged to him. Whether it was a protectiveness over his food or his woman she didn't know.

The vampire opened the door to her room and kicked it closed behind him. He paced her on the bed.

"A-Ayato?"

"You shouldn't lie down where ever you like. Your just asking for one of them to drink your blood."

"S-Sorry. She managed out. Her eye lids were drooping, she tried to follow along with what he was sayng.

"How many time do I have to explain to you that your _mine?_" He pushed her back against the pillows and covered his body with hers. Ayato moved his head towards the base of her pale neck. He could almost hear her blood singing to him '_take me, drink me, consume me'_ He opened his mouth and let his fangs graze her skin. She shivered, but made no need to resist. That was unlike her. He moved his eyes to look at her face. If he drank from her, he would seriously damage the girl.

Since when had he cared? Since when had she become more than a delicious meal?

He ran his tongue over the skin, lapping at the pulse. She let out a soft moan. He smirked into her the crook of her neck. The little bitch was aroused.

He moved off of her, and laid on his side, pulling her succulent body against his. He had fed not too ong ago; he would enjoy watching her squirm.

He allowed her to sleep. She was going to need her rest.

~.~

For the first time since her arrival, Yui slept peacefully. She felt warm, actually too warm, she wanted to kick the blankets off. Her body felt extremely heavy, she couldnt make the covers budge. She pulled t the collar of her shirt. Her body needed to breathe. What was worse than the beads of sweat running down her body was the tension she felt below. She moved this way and that squirming to relieve the pressure that was building up in her. She licked her lips and let a moan escape. She wasn't sure if she wanted whatever this was to continue or end.

She opened her eyes when she felt fangs graze against her thigh. It was different this time; they were not drawn to suck, but to produce pleasure. She couldn't help but let a moan of satisfaction pass her lips.

Ayato smirked up at Yui. "You've finally woken. I was beginning to think you were going to miss the show."

"A-Ayato? She stammered, shocked at the sensation and the sight of his head between her legs. "What are you- you doing? S- Stop."

"I can tell that this feels good for you Yui." He brought his fingers up and then lightly over her core, circling her throbbing pearl. She let out the breath she was holding.

"You cant lie to me Yui, your body doesn't want me to stop." He grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them away, a slow, tortuous dance. Yui arched her body to give him greater access. She was no longer reason, she was a bundle of nerves awaiting his pleasure.

"Good bitch. You stopped fighting it."

Ayato pushed two fingers inside her, feeling her inner muscles tighten with their arrival. He licked his lips as he listened to the delicious sounds she was making. Everything about her made him want to feast.

He pumped them in and out of her hot, wet core; Yui arched and angled her body to meet his rhythm, desparate to fee more, take in more of him. Just as she felt herself approaching her release, he promptly removed his fingers. She shot pleading eyes at him, and watched as he sat back to look at her. He brought his fingers to his mouth to clean them.

"Even your juices are irresistible." He said and he gave her a crooked grin. Everything about him was dangerous.

He moved farther up her body to pay homage to the swell of her breasts. Taking her nipple between his teeth, he had to fight the urge to clamp down and drain her. No, he would follow through with this. For so long his sexual urges had laid dormant; he had not had the desire to claim as desperately as he felt with Yui before. He wanted to consume her in every possible way. Hearing her whimper from pleasure, he ran his hand to play with her throbbing nub. Drawing it between this thumb and pointer finger, he pinched it teasingly, causing her body to rock against his.

"Beg for your master." Ayato commanded, as he peered down onto her face. She was sweating, tremebling.

"Pl-please" She begged, not completely understanding what for. She just didn't want him to stop touching her.

"Say 'please master."

"Please, master!" she cried, feeling him back away from her. She focused her eyes on his body. He was toned and defined. She watched as his graceful fingers removed the last of his clothing. Yui bit her lip and he crawled over her body.

"If you want to be bitten, I will gladly do it for you." She immediately released the lip he had been worrying, only to have his mouth crash against hers. She no longer had self control, no longer felt a sense of shame. She was willing to do whatever the vampire wanted.

He lapped at the base her neck, finding her pulse. He opened his mouth and let his fangs pierce her skin. Yui let out a noise, not of pain, but of pleasure. As he drank it felt as if she was being washed over with sensations. Yui whimpered when he felt the fangs release her skin.

"Your blood tastes so much better when its like this. Some times when you resists, the blood is irresistible, but right now your so tormented from my pleasure that its even better."

All she could manage out were bit of words that had no meaning. She rocked her hips against his, shivering at the burst of pleasure.

"Is that what you want?" He teased.

"Yes, please." She begged.

"You mean, yes 'master'"

"YES, please master. She cried, and as she did so he entered her, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

The vampire allowed her body to adjust to his, and he had to close his eyes in pleasure.

"Your so damn tight Yui." He moved his hips out, only to thrust them back harder. "So wet" He panted, "So hot". He was running low on control as he rocked his hips, she arching to meet his thrusts. When he felt her walls clamp around his member, he let himself go. His member throbbed as he spilled his seed.

He bent down to taste her blood once more, drinking in the sensation and its taste. He licked his lips as he looked at her. She was exhausted, her breast heaving, her face flushed. He felt hungry all over again.

"I told you all your firsts would be with me.


End file.
